A Brand New Adventure
by yowzahromantic
Summary: This is a story about love, family and adventure. Husband and wife, finally settling down together. For a moment, a tiny, tiny moment. Time stopped for them. They spent all their time together, every single moment. Until their time was up... Or was it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hows my little Time Lord?" the Doctor asked Dayton as he walked into the play room.

"Daddy!" Dayton said excitedly as he waddled over to the Doctor with a toy truck in his tiny hand.

The Doctor rushed over to Dayton to catch him before he fell over. He was still only just learning how to walk more than a few steps.

"Hello sweetie," River mumbled under her breath concentrating on the magazine in her hands.

The Doctor picked Dayton up and sat him down next to the pile of toys he had been playing with, sitting next to him ready to play with his infant son. "And what are you reading Song?" the Doctor asked.

River held up her magazine showing the front cover without saying a word. All of her concentration was now on the magazine.

"Why are you reading a wedding magazine River?" the Doctor asked.

Dayton picked up a TARDIS blue building block and threw it at the Doctor, hitting him on the arm.

"No throwing Dayton," River scolded gently, but completely forgetting to answer the Doctors question, and still not taking her eyes from the magazine in her hands.

"Momma play," Dayton said to the Doctor sadly. "Momma play," he repeated.

The Doctor picked Dayton up so that he was stood on his feet, "Go get Momma," the Doctor whispered.

Dayton waddled over to River who was sat in the chair less than 15 feet away from where he was playing. The Doctor followed Dayton on his knees, ready to catch him if he fell. When Dayton finally reached River, without falling over, he sat down in front of her and pulled the hem of her trouser leg.

River put down he magazine and looked down at Dayton. "Yes sweetie," she asked giving him her full attention.

"Momma play," Dayton said with a smile as he pointed at the pile of toys he had just left.

"I thought Daddy was playing with you," River said.

"Want Momma,"he insisted.

The Doctor leaned over to his infant son, "Do this," he whispered. The Doctor looked up to River with puppy dog eyes.

Dayton looked at the Doctor and then at River, pulling the exact same face.

"Fine," River huffed. "That doesn't normally work on me Dayton," she cooed rubbing the bottom of her sons chin.

Dayton's face lit up with glee. "Truck, truck, truck," he chanted to River and the Doctor.

"Go get me a truck then sweetie," River said sweetly to her happy son as she sat down on the floor in front of the chair she was previously sat on.

Dayton rolled over onto his knees and crawled over to where his trucks were.

"You okay River?" the Doctor asked as he shuffled over to where River was sitting.

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "I just can't believe how fast he has grown already."

"Can you remember when I told you to cross your legs," the Doctor said with a laugh.

River gave the Doctor a light slap on the arm. "I was in pain you idiot, and that's all you could come up with," she replied.

"Come here," the Doctor said as he put his arm around River. "What else can you remember?" he asked.

"It's all fuzzy to be honest. I remember the cross your legs bit, and then the next thing I can fully remember is Mum and you at my side, and Dayton in my arms," she replied.

Dayton crawled back over to River and the Doctor. "Truck," he said as he handed River a green and yellow toy truck. He kept the red and green truck for himself, "Truck," he repeated proudly holding up his toy to his parents.

"Oi, mister," the Doctor said playfully, "Where's my truck?" he asked.

"Mine," Dayton replied holding his truck close to his chest.

"Where's Daddy's?" River asked.

"No," Dayton said shaking his head, still keeping his toy close to him.

"Dayton," the Doctor said sadly, "Isn't Daddy allowed to play?"

River picked Dayton up and sat him on her knee so that he was facing the Doctor. "Look, Daddy is all sad now," River said gently.

The Doctor looked at Dayton with the puppy dog eyes he had previously used on River. "Please can Daddy play?" the Doctor asked.

Dayton looked to River for approval, who answered with a small smile of encouragement.

"Please," the Doctor pleaded in a childish tone.

"Daddy truck," Dayton said holding out his toy to the Doctor. "Daddy play. Momma play," Dayton added clapping his hands.

The Doctor gave his son a smile, "What about Dayton. Is he going to play?" he asked.

Dayton put both his hands together and placed them on his face, "Hide seek," he says playfully.

River let out a small laugh, "Daddy hide?" she asked.

Dayton grabbed Rivers legs as tight as he could and pulled himself up, "Momma hide," he replied with a grin.

River had been sitting underneath the stairs of the console room for a while now, and she had started to get worried about the where the Doctor and her son were. She had considered going to look for them, '5 more minutes,' she thought to herself. As the minutes passed, River began to worry more, she stood up to go and find her husband and son when she heard footsteps entering the console room.

"Momma!" Dayton shouted. River could hear her sons light footsteps on the glass flooring.

"River, where are you?" the Doctor shouted loudly.

River stifled a laugh as they were less than 5 feet away from her hiding place.

"Momma!" Dayton shouted out again as he looked under the jump-seat.

The Doctor turned around and caught a glimpse of a blonde curl. "Dayton," he whispered.

Dayton waddled back over to the Doctor with a smile on is face. He was enjoying the games of trying to find River.

"Let's look under there," he whispered as he pointed to Rivers hiding place.

Dayton held out his hands for the Doctor to take. He half pulled the Doctor to the stairs, "Momma?" he said quizzically.

River revealed herself by jumping out from under the stairs, "Boo!" she half shouted.

Dayton jumped and fell onto his bum with a jolt.

The Doctor laughed, "River you scared him half to death!"

"Sorry sweetie," River said as she bent down and picked Dayton up from the floor.

"Momma scary," Dayton said sadly, he held out his arms to the Doctor. "Want Daddy."

The Doctor took Dayton and balanced him on his hip. "Momma didn't mean to scare you," he said trying to reassure his frightened son.

"Sweetie," River said gently, "I didn't mean to scare you," she said as she rubbed Dayton's cheek.

Dayton looked to the Doctor for assurance, not sure of what to do.

"Momma isn't scary really," the Doctor said as he put his free arms around Rivers waist. "See?"

River lent in for a kiss with the Doctor, she looked into his beautiful, greenish eyes. "I love you," she whispered before placing her lips on his.

"Eww," Dayton exclaimed as he covered his eyes.

"I love you too sweetie," River said before placing a kiss on her sons forehead. "My husband and son. My two beautiful, amazing boys."

_**Authors note: I know that this chapter isn't much, but it is only the beginning. The beginning of the end, or is it? Mwha. I'm evil!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

River and the Doctor laid in bed, arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled. They listened to the sound of each others breathing. The Doctor buried his face in Rivers wild mass of curls, and River listened closely to the gentle heartbeats of her Doctor. They quickened with every second that ticked by on the clock in the background.

"You okay?" River asked, breaking the silence between them.

The Doctor buried his face into River curls and took a deep breath. "You smell nice," he replied, avoiding Rivers question.

River pulled away from the Doctors embrace and sat up in their bed. "Sweetie, please don't avoid my question."

"River, please lay back down," the Doctor said sadly.

"Not until you answer my question," River argued back, "Or I'll just not kiss you until you answer," River flirted.

A grin crept across the Doctors face, "You think you're so irresistible Professor Song," the Doctor flirted back.

"Oh, I am sweetie. That's why you can't keep your hands off me," she retorted.

The Doctor sat up and slowly reached out for Rivers waist, "Well, that may be true Song," he said before tickling River.

River let out a screech, and jerked her head back, head-butting the Doctor on the nose. "Owch, my head," River said as she rubbed the back of her head, oblivious to what she had done to the Doctor.

"River, that really hurt," the Doctor said painfully. He touched his nose gently, and then looked at his fingers to see blood. "Riv, I'm bleeding," the Doctor said panic stricken.

River turned around and looked at the Doctors nose, "Sweetie, I'm sorry," River said with a laugh.

"River," the Doctor whined, "It really hurts."

"Let me go and get a medical kit," River said with a laugh once again. She got up and walked down to the medical bay.

Back in the bedroom, the Doctor used the edge of the duvet to try and stop the bleeding from his nose. 'Trust River ro break my nose' he thought to himself. He winced every time he dabbed his nose.

River walked back into th bedroom with a medical kit in her hand. "You better not be using the duvet to wipe away the blood," River scolded gently.

"No," the Doctor lied.

River sat on her knees next to the Doctor and started to dab a wipe around the Doctors bloody nose.

"Owch," the Doctor winced, "Be careful River!"

"You're such a baby," River teased, "And it isn't broken, just badly bruised. The bleeding should stop soon."

"Soon? What do you mean soon?" the Doctor asked.

River put the bloody wipe in the bedside bin. "I mean now sweetie. Just don't touch your nose, it will hurt." River said before kissing the Doctors forehead.

"Can I touch you now?" the Doctor said with a smirk.

River let out a small laugh, "Told you I'm irresistible," she said seductively as she lent backwards into his arms.

The Doctor put his chin on the top of Rivers head. "River Song, you bad girl."

"Shut up and sleep Doctor."

River was woken up by the crying of her infant son which was coming from the next room. "Shall I get him or do you.." she said, her voice trailing off when she saw that the Doctor wasn't in bed next to her.

"River, my nose looks huge," the Doctor shouted from the bathroom.

"I'll be back in a minute," River said sleepily as she left the bedroom.

"Momma!" Dayton cried out with small sobs.

"What is it honey?" River asked as she walked into her sons bedroom.

"Monsters Momma," Dayton said sadly, tears still falling. 

River picked Dayton up out of his cot and held him in her arms. "What kind of monsters honey?" River asked yawning.

Dayton nuzzled into Rivers chest for comfort and ignoring his Mothers question.

River walked around the bedroom, bouncing Dayton in her arms, trying to get to get him back to sleep. "Do you want to sleep with me and Daddy tonight?" River asked quietly.

Dayton nodded into Rivers chest, "Momma, Daddy, sleep," he said tiredly.

River walked back over to Dayton's cot and grabbed his comfort blanket and dummy before walking back to her own room with the Doctor.

"Sweetie, Dayton's sleeping with..." River began to say, her voice trailing off when she saw the Doctors swollen nose. "Sweetie, what happened to your nose," she whispered, forgetting the incident earlier that night.

"You happen River," the Doctor replied.

River sat down on the bed and laid Dayton between the Doctor and herself. She put the dummy on the bedside table and the comfort blanket over her son, who despite Rivers shocked tone, was drifting back off to sleep.

"River, I can't believe what you have done to my nose," the Doctor said sadly.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry," River replied with giggles in her voice.

"River, it's really not funny, and it hurts," the Doctor said, using a firm tone. "And why is Dayton in our bed?" he asked, confused.

River sighed, "He had a nightmare about monsters," she said as she laid back down in bed, pulling the covers over her.

"Fair enough," the Doctor said as he laid back down, "Night River, night Dayton," he whispered as he place a kiss on his sons and wife forehead.

"Night sweetie, and I'm sure your nose will be better in the morning," River said before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: Okay, I am really, really sorry for both the long awaited update, and also for the quality of the chapter. It is kinda crappy, but I have been going through some stuff that has stopped me from updating, and plus having no working laptop that works kinda sucks too. Anyway, sorry for everything, but I am going to try update as soon as I can after this chapter._

Chapter 3

_"Sweetie?"_ River shouted as she finshed wiping Daytons bottom, continuing to put a clean nappy on.

_"Momma?" _Dayton said, confused.

_"Not you honey. I need your Daddy,"_ she said as she put his overalls back on over his 'I love my Mum' t-shirt.

_"Yeah, River,"_ the Doctor said as he entered the nursery.

_"Can you look after Dayton on your own today, I have to talk to Mum about some stuff."_

_"Sure,"_ the Doctor said as he walked over to the changing table. _"Do you want some time with Daddy?"_ the Doctor cooed as he picked Dayton up.

Dayton giggled and clapped his hands, _"Fez, fez, fez,"_ he chanted.

_"Seriously? You got him to like fezzes?" _she said as she lent against the wall. _"My boys and their hats,"_ she scoffed.

_"River, wearing a fez means you're cool,"_ the Doctor said before running out of the nursery with Dayton on his shoulders.

River shook her head and followed her child-like husband into the control room with a smile on her face.

_"... And these are the blue boringers. You're Momma stops them from making the noise, but we like the noise don't we?"_ the Doctor asked Dayton who was still sat on his shoulders.

Dayton clapped his hands and made happy gurgling sounds, _"Noise,"_ he said happily.

_"You taking me to Mums sweetie?"_ River asked, making her presence known.

_"Sure, wife,"_ the Doctor smiled as he took Dayton down from his shoulders.

_"Do you want me to take him?"_ she offered.

_"Nope, I'm going to teach him how to fly."_

_"He is only 18 months old, he barely remembers what he ate yesterday,"_ River argued.

_"Fish custard,"_ Dayton said proudly.

_"You didn't have fish fingers and custard yesterday sweetie,"_ River said with a sigh.

_"Actually,"_ the Doctor began, _"Whilst you were in the bath last night, might have given him some."_

_"Why am I not surprised?"_ River sighed as she turned round and headed for her study. _"Anyway, take me to Mums,"_ she demanded playfully_._

_"I'm coming,"_ Amy shouted with a mouth full of her favorite chocolate.

_"Who is it Mummy?"_ Harry asked as he stood in the doorway behind Amy.

_"One minute, honey,"_ Amy said before opening the front door.

Amy hadn't had a chance to see who her visitor was before he son shouted _"Melody,"_ as he ran over to give his sister a hug.

_"Harry,"_ River said happily as she knelt down to accept a hug from her younger brother.

_"What brings you here Mel?"_ Amy asked.

River stood back up and held out a folder with the words 'Wedding Planning' written on the front. _"I need your help. You know how to plan a wedding, right?_ River asked hopefully.

_"Come in first Mel,"_ Amy said, gesturing towards the living room where Harry had run off to carry on playing with his mountain of toys.

The Doctor sat in front of Dayton in the TARDIS control room as Dayton played with the new TARDIS toy the Doctor had just made him.

_"What's it called?"_ the Doctor asked.

_"Tardy,"_ Dayton replied with a smile.

You could see the teeth that had started to come through, and the few that were already there. He was developing faster than the Doctor and River thought.

_"No, TARDIS,"_ the Doctor said correcting him.

_"Tardy, tardy, tardy,"_ Dayton chanted as he threw the toy at the Doctors head.

_"Owch,"_ the Doctor winced as he rubbed the side of his head. _'You are really your Mothers son'_ he thought to himself.

_"Are you sure these are all the people you want to invite?"_ Amy asked.

_"Yes," River replied. "You, Dad, the kids, the Doctor and Dayton, the only people I need in my life,"_ she added as she made little scribbles on the paper in front of her.

_"Guess that's the guest list sorted then,"_ Amy smiled before drinking some more of her favorite wine.

_"Two things down, and about a million and one things to go eh?"_ River said as she made yet more scribbles on her piece of paper.

_"Well, the dress, cake and guests are the three most important things at a wedding,"_ Amy laughed.

_"Hang on a minute,"_ River said, panicked she looked through the mountain of paper in front of her, _"When did we decide on the cake?"_

_"Since I decided I was going to make the damn thing,"_ Amy retorted.

_"You can't even make beans on toast without burning something,"_ River joked.

_"You're not too old for a slap, young lady,"_ Amy said sternly, but with a grin plastered across her face_._

_"Better shut up then,"_ River said, acting scared.

_"What else do we need?"_ Amy asked.

_"Well I was thinking about asking Brooklyn to be bridesmaid. Where is she anyway?"_ River replied, tapping her pen on the table.

_"She slept over at a friends house,"_ Amy said, taking a sip of her wine, _"I was half expecting a call at two in the morning."_

_"It's understandable, she is only 4, Mum,"_ River said. _"Anyway, Brooklyn? Bridesmaid?"_

_"I wanna be bridesmaid,"_ Harry shouted, making River and Amy jump.

_"Sweetie, being a bridesmaid is a girly job. You have to wear a dress,"_ Amy explained to her son, who was still adamant that he wanted to be a bridesmaid.

"But.." River began, she tapped her knee as a gesture for Harry to sit on it, _"You can have an important job, you have to be a really good boy though?"_ River said, emphasizing on the word 'really'.

Harry nodded his head excitedly. _"Yeah, what is it?"_

_"Well, on the day, you will have to look after the rings for me and the Doctor,"_ River explained.

_"Yeah!"_ Harry said, excited, even though the wedding was months away. He started bouncing up and down on Rivers knee, excited that he had something to be at his big sisters wedding.

Amy sat in her chair, happy. She had a happy, four year old son, ready to start school any day now, and two beautiful daughters. One grown up, with a family of her own, getting ready to marry the love of her life for the second time. And he other daughter, well she was growing up fast, just like her twin brother.

What more could someone ask for?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dayton sat in his high chair with River sat crossed-legged opposite him.

"Come on, Dayton. Eat your dinner," River pleaded. "For Momma?" she added, unsure of whether what she was saying would actually work or not.

Dayton folded his arms and shook his head, "Nuh," he refused once again.

River let out a grunt of frustration and threw the bowl containing massed potato and stew across the table, spilling some of the gravy.

"What's wrong with you?" the Doctor chimed as he walked in the kitchen after spending the past three hours working on the TARDIS.

"He's not eating again," River replied, with emphasis on the word 'again'.

The Doctor looked over to his son, who was still sat in his high chair with his arms folded and lips pressed together.

"Again?" the Doctor questioned.

"Yeah," River sighed.

For the past three nights, Dayton had not eaten anything for him dinner, and then ate very little for his breakfast, and River and the Doctor, River mostly, were starting to get worried.

The Doctor sat down next to River and took his turn in trying to feed Dayton.

He held the spoon in front of his mouth, but again, Dayton refused.

"Nuh!" he shouted, scrunching his face up in the process.

"Come on, for Daddy. Please?" the Doctor said, trying to reason with his very persistent son.

"Nuh," Dayton repeated, shaking his head.

"I give up," River said as she threw her arms up in the air.

River stood up and walked off, leaving the Doctor and Dayton in the kitchen, oblivious to what had happened.

"Momma?" Dayton said sadly.

"Momma's just worried about you, sport," the Doctor said as he lifted Dayton out of his high chair.

Less than 5 seconds after being taken out of his high chair, Dayton started struggling for the Doctor to put him down.

"Leggo, leggo," he chanted.

"If I put you down, you have to promise to stay there for 5 minutes whilst I tidy everything up," the Doctor instructed.

"Kay," Dayton agreed as the Doctor sat him on the floor.

The Doctor turned around to clear away Dayton's uneaten dinner, but when he walked over to the sink, he saw Dayton waddling out of the kitchen.

The Doctor let out a sigh of frustration and left the pots on the worktop and walked into the corridor after Dayton.

River sat on the plush sofa in the living room thinking about all the possible things that could be wrong with her son, and flicking through the TV channels at the same time. Nothing exciting on as usual.

"Momma!" she heard a voice shout faintly.

"In here!" she shouted back, turning the TV off.

"This way," she heard the Doctor say, obviously Dayton had taken a wrong turn somewhere.

River stood up and left the living room, only to lean on the wall when she saw that the Doctor and Dayton were half way down the corridor.

You took your time, Song," the Doctor said as he walked behind Dayton, who was determined to walk all by himself.

"Momma," Dayton said half-heartedly, as most of his concentration was on making sure that he walked all the way to River.

"Come here, sweetie," River said as she walked a few steps to reach her husband and son.

Dayton put his arms up as a gesture for River to pick him up, which River obliged too.

Dayton put his small hands over Rivers eyes, "Momma no sad," he said.

The Doctor lent against the wall and sighed a smile.

Dayton them proceeded to put his hands near Rivers mouth, and pulled her lips into a smile, "Momma be happy."

River and the Doctor let out a small laugh.

"Momma be happy," Dayton repeated, "Daddy be happy," he added.

"Daddy is happy," the Doctor smiled, "Daddy is very happy."

"Truck," Dayton said randomly.

"You want to play with your trucks?" River asked as she walked back into the living room, followed by the Doctor.

Dayton clapped his hands and nodded his head, "Play time."

"Only for 10 minutes, mister," the Doctor said as he sat down on the plush sofa. "Bedtime soon."

River walked over to the pile of different trucks that Dayton had left there when he was playing earlier, "Here you go sweetie," she said as she sat him down.

Dayton was eager to get started, and in less than 10 seconds he was already ramming trucks into each other with a grin on his face.

River sat down next to the Doctor and put her head on his shoulder as she sighed.

"What's wrong Song?" the Doctor asked as he breathed in Rivers scent.

"I'm just worried about him," she sighed. River maneuvered so he head sat in the Doctors lap, and he legs dangled over the side of the sofa.

"Everything will be fine," the Doctor said as he brushed Rivers curls with his fingers.

"Promise?" River asked with hope in her voice.

River didn't know, but the Doctor knew about her mantra 'never let him see the damage', but the Doctor could see the worry in her beautiful green-blue eyes, and he sometimes wished that she would open up fully to him.

"River Song, I promise everything will be okay," he said in a hushed tone before leaning down to kiss River.

"I love you," she murmured whilst still engaging in a passionate kiss from the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled, "I love you too."

"Ewww," a small voice exclaimed.

River and the Doctor opened their eyes, but their lips stayed together.

Dayton put his hands over his eyes, "Ewww," he shouted again.

"Come here you," the Doctor laughed as he leaned over River and picked his don up and sat him on Rivers stomach.

"What is happening?" River smiled.

Dayton started to bounce up and down on River stomach whilst clapping his hands.

River groaned in pain, "Don't do that."

"You little monster," the Doctor said playfully as he began tickling Dayton who responded by giggling and bouncing some more on Rivers stomach.

"What are you doing?" River groaned, "You trying to kill me or something?" she added with emphasis on the word 'trying'.

The Doctor stopped tickling Dayton, "Sorry Riv," he apologized.

"Sowwie Momma."

River sat up, catching Dayton before he fell off the sofa.

"My boys, trying to gang up on me. Not the worst thing that has ever happened to me," River said as she put her head back on the Doctor shoulder and bouncing Dayton on her knee.

The Doctor looked at the clock on the mantelpiece that stood above the warm fire that was glowing, "Time for bed mister," he said.

"But..." Dayton began to whine.

"Daddy's right sweetie," River said interrupting her son from whining.

Dayton pouted and crossed his arms, his bottom lip started to quiver, showing River and the Doctor that he was about to start a screaming match.

"Crying isn't going to help you Dayton Coby Song," River said firmly.

Dayton continued to let his lip quiver, and tears started to gather in his eyes.

The Doctor smiled at the idea that had just popped into his head, "Riv," he began, "Why don't we let him stay up for a while longer."

"But..." River began.

The Doctor leaned his head into Rivers hair, "The longer he sleeps, the longer me and you can have, well a play-date of our own," he whispered, interrupting his persistent wife.

River looked at the Doctor who returned her a smile full of promise, "Go and play then sweetie," River said to Dayton.

"Tank you Momma," Dayton said as he headed back to his pile of toys.

"And you," River said, jabbing her finger into the Doctors chest gently, "Better hope he does sleep long enough," she said with seduction in her tone.

All the Doctor could do was smile and pull River into a hug as they watched Dayton play for a while longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"But River," the Doctor whined as he kicked his legs on the bed like a child having a tantrum.

River grunted in frustration, "You know, sometimes it's like I have two children to look after," she said sternly.

"But I don't want to," he insisted.

"You better get your ass off that bed, or so help me I'll drag you off," she threatened.

River hand't been this angry with the Doctor in a long while, but God he acted like a 5 year old when he is told to do something he doesn't want to do.

"Fine," the Doctor huffed as he dragged himself from the comfort of his bed.

"Thank you," River sighed, "Now, get yourself to Mum and Dads," she added with a smile that showed him she was annoyed with him. The smile that told him he had a lot of making up to do.

""River?" the Doctor asked, "Can't I pick my own?"

"Go. Now," River said, pointing to the control room.

In the Pond residence, Amy and Rory sat in the kitchen awaiting the arrival of their daughter, son-in-law and gorgeous grandson.

"I bet he is acting out saying he doesn't want to come," Rory laughed.

"Mummy," Brooklyn said as she walked into the kitchen from watching a film with her brother, "When's Mel gon' be here?"

"Soon," Amy said unsure, "Go and finish watching your film sweetie."

"But Harry being mean," Brooklyn whined.

"Tell him Daddy said to stop," Rory said.

Brooklyn ran back into the living room to finish watching her favorite Disney movie, Beauty and the Beast, telling her twin brother to stop being mean.

"Seriously though," Rory said as he took a sip of his tea, "Do you think he is laid on the bed kicking his feet?"

"You mean like the time he didn't want to go ice-skating?" Amy laughed.

Amy and Rory laughed at the memory of when River had planned for the four of them to go ice-skating on a distant planet, but the Doctor refused. All three of them found out hours later that he couldn't actually ice-skate.

The all familiar sound of the TARDIS shook them back to reality, as did the excited shouting and screaming of their children.

"Guess it's time to go then?" Rory asked as he put his an Amy's cup into the sink.

As Amy and Rory walked ahead hand in hand, talking about plans for a summer BBQ, the Doctor and River walked behind pushing Dayton in his pushchair as he giggled at the sight of the autumn leaves blowing in front of him.

"Melody?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Can we go and play on the park?" Brooklyn asked as Harry gave her his best smile.

"Not now, we have to go shopping first."

"Boring!" Harry and Brooklyn shouted in at the same time. 

"See," the Doctor said nudging River, "I'm not the only one how thinks shopping is a waste of time and boring," the Doctor smiled.

"You shut up," River said to the Doctor, "And we can go after, and he an buy you ice-creams," River said to the twins.

Brooklyn and Harry smiled and ran off to Amy and Rory shouting about how the Doctor was going to buy them sweeties and ie-creams for their tea.

"You know they will probably kill me right?" the Doctor said worriedly.

"Well, serves you right," River smiled.

"What have I done to you Mrs Grumpy Pants?"

"You mean besides the whole 'lets act like a 5 year old and throw a tantrum'?" River said sarcastically.

"Shut up up," the Doctor said quickly, sealing his words with a kiss.

River and Amy sat on the plush chairs inside the suit shop, and despite their husbands not wanting to come, and their kids hating shopping, all was apparently going well.

They had found a suit small enough to fit bout Dayton and Harry, but they had made sure to get a slightly larger size as they were both still growing children.

The Doctor was trying on all the suits that not even the craziest person in the world would wear for a million pounds.

And Rory? Well he tried on the first suit he found and said he would have that, and then said he had to go because there was a 'play-date emergency' with the twins.

"What about this?" the Doctor said as he stepped out from the cubical in a bright orange suit that reminded River of the ridiculous space suit he sometimes wore.

"Are you actually being serious sweetie?" River asked, trying not to sound condescending.

"It bring out my eyes," he said with a smile as he checked himself out in the mirror.

"Are you incapable of choosing a nice suit, one that is suitable to get married in?" Amy asked in a monotone voice.

"This is a perfectly good suit to get married in Pond," the Doctor said quickly, glaring at Amy.

"Maybe you would like a less, well colourful suit," the saleswoman said, "Like this one," she added as she pulled out a plain black suit from the rails.

"But that's boring," the Doctor whined.

"Yes, he will try that on please," River said politely whilst the Doctor pulled a face of disappointment.

The Doctor walked back into the changing cubical, clutching the unwanted suit.

"River, why can't I choose my own suit?" the Doctor called from the cubical.

"Because," River smiled as she bounced Dayton on her knee.

Dayton clapped his hands and giggled as Amy tickled him under his chin, that strongly resembled the Doctors.

"But this is boring River," the Doctor said as she walked out the cubical, dragging his feet and a look of disgust on his face.

"Well," River said shocked.

Amy looked up at the Doctor and her mouth fell open with shock. Neither of them had seen him in anything so... Plain.

"Daddy," Dayton shouted, breaking the silence in the shop.

"Will you be taking this?" the saleswoman asked awkwardly.

"Y.. Yeah, yes please," River stuttered.

"But River..." the Doctor whined, stamping his feet slightly.

"Please be quiet and take the suit off so you actually have something to wear for the wedding," River smiled.

With that, the Doctor walked back into the cubical to take off the unwanted, plain black suit. River had won yet another argument - wedding wise anyway.

_**Authors note: I feel like I may have made a mistake with this series of Yowzah, (One True Love and A Brand New Adventure), so I am thinking of wrapping it up pretty soon. Honestly, I would love to hear your opinions on them and whether you like it or not. Thank you in advance for anyone who reviews.**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Part One

Chapter 6 - Part One

"Melody?" Amy asked,

The Doctor, River and Dayton were currently staying at the Pond residence for a few days, finalizing wedding details, and spending some time together as a family.

"Yes," River replied, paying most of her attention to Dayton who was currently playing on his own.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Amy asked, holding her cup tight to warm up her hands.

River scoffed, "Sleep."

Amy laughed, "Wrong," she said in a sing-song voice.

River shuffled back on the sofa and folded her arms, "And what are you suggesting Mother dear?"

"Two words," Amy smiled.

"No, please don't say..."

"Bachelorette party," Amy said with a wide grin.

"Come on," River said, "We have kids, and I can't remember the last time I went out drinking."

"Well, we have a husband and a husband-to-be to look after the kids, and I'm your mother."

"Usually mothers tell their daughters not to go and get drunk," River said, standing her ground.

"Please," Amy whined.

"No."

"Please," Amy said fluttering her eyelashes.

"No."

"One drink and a meal and mother and daughter?"

"You're not going to stop are you?" River asked.

"No."

"Fine," River sighed.

"Yes," Amy shouted, punching her fist in the air.

"Seriously, one drink, that's all."

"Yeah, whatever," Amy lied.

"Hows my favorite people?" the Doctor shouted as he walked into the living room

"And who is your favorite person?" River asked pressing her lips together.

"Amy," the Doctor said in his most serious tone.

"Thanks," Amy smiled.

"Yeah, you're not my favorite person either," River said as she threw a cushion at the Doctor.

"No throwing Momma," Dayton said as he look at River, "That's naughty."

Amy and the Doctor looked at each other and burst out laughing, mainly at the fact that for the past 23 months, River had been telling Dayton not to throw things at people, yet now here he was telling River off.

"Oi, you two, care to be quiet?" River said glaring at the Doctor.

"Home," Rory shouted as he walked through the front door after picking Brooklyn and Harry up from school.

"Mum, look at my drawing," Harry said as he ran into the living room.

"No, look at mine, it's better," Brooklyn shouted as she ran in after her twin brother.

"Feels like home," River whispered to herself.

Amy braced herself as her two children jumped on her, shoving their pictures in her face.

"Okay, okay," she shouted over the screams, "Why don't you go and put them on the fridge."

Brooklyn and Harry raced into the fridge, arguing about who could put theirs on first.

"Now that both the men are here," Amy said as Rory walked in the living room, "I have an announcement to make, please sit."

The Doctor and Rory looked at each other in confusion, but sat down on the nearest seats.

"Well?" Rory said.

"me and River are going out tonight..." Amy began.

"For a meal and one drink," River interrupted, with emphasis on the word 'one'.

"Yeah, one hell of a bachelorette party," Amy said, you could hear the sarcasm spilling out her mouth.

"Why don't you go out, out?" Rory asked.

"Can I come?" Brooklyn asked as she walked back into the living room.

"Can we all go?" Harry asked following his sister.

"Momma? Daddy?" Dayton shouted, joining in with everyone.

River sat back, smiled and watched as he crazy, but beloved family had yet another daily discussion that mostly ended in an argument of some sort.

Amy and River's taxi pulled up outside the pub, ready for the supposed bachelorette meal that River was initially expecting.

River wore a strapless, knee length black dress that hugged her amazing figure in all the right places and showed a little cleavage. She paired her ress with her trademark red Louboutins, and wore little make up, but she still looked astonishing.

Amy wore a long sleeved, midnight blue dress that stopped just below her knees, it also hugged her figure. She paired her dress with black heels, and her make-up was simple. They both looked like best friends on a regular night out rather than mother and daughter.

As River stepped out the taxi she sighed, "One drink and a meal right?"

Amy smiled and shook her head slightly.

"Okay, I'm going home now," River sighed.

"Look, the guys have the kids. Let go for once," Amy said rubbing Rivers arm.

River thought it over in her head and realized that Amy was right. She hardly had any time to herself now that she was a mum, not that she didn't mind most of the time. The occasional bubble bath or quiet hour in the library was all she got.

"Fine," River said offering half a smile.

"Yes!" Amy shouted.

2 hours into the two-woman bachelorette party that consisted of Amy Pond and River Song, and they were both already slightly tipsy. It was only around 11pm.

"Melody," Amy shouted over the music.

River too a sip of her red wine, "Yes?" she shouted back.

"We should totally do karaoke!"

"No," River refused.

"Why?"

"Because I cannot sing, at all."

"And?" Amy questioned.

River glared at Amy, but then mentally decided that there was no harm in having a sing along with your mother, right? "Fine then."

Amy grabbed Rivers hand and pulled her from their table to the other side of the pub where the karaoke was stationed on a stage of some sort.

Amy pointed to a song, "Doing this one, no questioned asked Melody."

"But I hardly know it," River whined.

"The words come up on that screen dopey," Amy smiled as she pointed to the small screen at the front of the stage.

"Whatever," River said, rolling her eyes.

"Welcome Melody and Amy to the stage," a guy who was in charge of the karaoke stated, "They are singing Rock This Country by Shania Twain, a first for the pub."

River took the microphone from the guy, who was surprisingly handsome. "Actually I go by River now, thank you," River said into the microphone.

The intro started and Amy and River looked at the screen that contained the lyrics.

_I woke up this morning with a buzz rollin' 'round in my brain,  
I haven't been drinkin' but it feels pretty good just the same.  
It must be contagious - looks like it's goin' around,  
It's cool once you catch it - can't keep your feet on the ground.  
C'mon, c'mon - let's get something started,  
C'mon, c'mon - let's start something now._

_We're gonna rock this country,  
We're gonna rock this country.  
Every brown-eyed boy, every blue-eyed boy,  
Gotta really go psycho - give it a whirl.  
We're gonna rock this country,  
Right out of this world,  
Ah-oo-na-na-na-na-na-na-nah._

Amy looked to River, who was singing better than she said she could. She didn't say anything right that minute, she concentrated on the rest of the song.

_From Utah to Texas, Minnesota, Mississippi too,_  
_Or Nevada, no matter where you live - this buzz is for you._  
_C'mon, c'mon - let's get something started,_  
_C'mon, c'mon - let's start something now._

_We're gonna rock this country,_  
_We're gonna rock this country._  
_Every brown-eyed boy, every blue-eyed boy,_  
_Gotta really go psycho - give it a whirl._  
_We're gonna rock this country,_  
_Right out of this world,_  
_Ah-oo-na-na-na-na-na-na-nah._

River looked at the crowd, they were dancing to the song, and actually enjoying it. The truth was that she hated singing in front of people, she never thought that she was any good, and it took every ounce of strength for her to be on this damn stage.

_We're pluggin' in the power,  
Crankin' up the sound._  
_It's comin' in your direction,_  
_It's headin' to your town._  
_We're kickin' up dust,_  
_Blowin' ff steam._  
_Let's get nuts now,_  
_Everybody scream._

_We're gonna rock this country,  
We're gonna rock this country.  
Every brown-eyed boy, every blue-eyed boy,  
Gotta really go psycho - give it a whirl.  
We're gonna rock this country,  
Right out of this world,  
Ah-oo-na-na-na-na-na-na-nah._

Everyone on the dance floor clapped as the song finished, still a surprise to River.

"Liar," Amy said as they walked back to their table.

River laughed, "What?" she asked.

"Can can sing."

"I really can't," River said as she sat down on her chair one side of the table, laughing slightly.

"N. Seriously, you have a real talent Mels," Amy smiled.

River took a sip of her drink, "Thank you Mum."

"Wait," a blonde haired lady said as she stopped at their table, "You're her Mum?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Amy and River said in unison.

_**Authors note: As you can see, this chapter is kind of long, so I am splitting it into two different parts. Part Two will be posted shortly.**__** I hope you are enjoying this chapter so far.**_


	7. Chapter 6 - Part Two

_**Authors note: I hope you like the second part to Chapter 6, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I know it was rather long. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did. **__**Reviews**__** are appreciated as I love feedback.**_

Chapter 6 - Part Two

After 6 hours of partying, River and Amy finally arrived back at the Pond residence, and they were both very drunk.

"I can't find my keys," Amy giggled as she sat on the pavement rummaging through her small bag, taking every single thing out.

River knocked loudly on the blue front door, "Hello," she shouted in a high pitched, posh voice, "We cannot get in," she added before giggling along with Amy.

After what felt like an hour to Amy and River, but in reality was about 5 minutes, a grumpy Rory opened the door as he rubbed his eyes.

"I thought you had your keys Amy," Rory mumbled as he let the two drunken women into the quiet house.

"I did," Amy slurred slightly.

"But she lost them," River said, somewhat joyfully.

There were heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and in the direction of the living room where Amy and River were giggling like teenage schoolgirls, and Rory was genuinely confused to what they found funny.

"River," the Doctor asked as he walked into the living room.

River smiled, "There's my sexy Time Lord," she said seductively.

"River, are you drunk?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm going to make coffee," Rory said quickly as he walked towards the kitchen, "I think we are going to need it."

"I'm going to get more alcohol, we're going to par-tay," Amy said as she trailed after her sober husband.

"Come here sweetie," River said as she patted the space next to her.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" the Doctor asked as he sat down next to River.

River put her hands on the Doctors chest, feeling his to steady heartbeats. "There was one thing missing," she smiled.

"I'm guessing that would be..." the Doctor began.

River put a single finger on the Doctors lips, "Shh sweetie. Now what was I saying?"

"There was something missing from tonight," the Doctor mumbled from behind Rivers finger.

River smiled again, and pushed the Doctor back onto the sofa and straddled him.

"You my love. You're the one thing missing from tonight. My handsome, sexy..." she started whispering in his ear.

"Par-tay," Amy said as she rushed back into the living room holding various bottles of alcohol, mainly red wine.

River turned to see Amy, only to fall backwards off the Doctors lap onto the floor.

Amy stood laughing at River, whilst the Doctor rushed to her aid, only to find a drunken River in a fit of yet more giggles, kicking her legs like a 3 year old.

"Come on you," Amy said as she held her hand out for River, "Time to start drinking."

"Actually," Rory said as he walked back into the living room with a single up of coffee, "I think it is time to stop drinking."

River pulled herself up with the help of Amy and the Doctor, "But Dad," she said, dragging on the word 'Dad'. "Plus, drinking rules," she added as she went to high five Amy, but they completely missed each others hands.

"One more then," the Doctor instructed as he lent against the wall folding his arms.

A smile crept across River and Amy's face as Amy poured wine into the biggest wine glasses she could find, full to the top.

"Thank you Mummy dearest," River slurred slightly before taking a sip of her wine.

Amy smiled and slurred something that was incomprehensible, but Rory found something slightly amusing in how drunk his wife and eldest daughter were, and he would have joined them but he wasn't the type of person to get _that _drunk.

Amy walked over to the bookcase where the stereo sat, but before she could turn it on and blast music through the house - not only waking three children, but possibly the rest of the street - Rory rushed over to stop her.

"Well," River said turning to the Doctor, stumbling a little as she still had her Louboutins on, "Look what we have here."

he Doctor let out a small, but awkward laugh. He cut a quick glance over to Amy and rory who were no doubt about to snog each other senseless any second now.

"River," he said, trying to sound as confident as he could, adding a smile as well.

River sipped some of her wine before putting it down on the nearest available surface which happened to be the floor beside her.

"Hello sweetie," she whispered as she fondled with the buttons on his pajama top.

River lent into kiss the Doctor as he moved to sit on the arm of the sofa. This caused the Doctor to fall backwards onto the sofa, pulling River down on top of him accidentally.

"Well," River breathed seductively, "This isn't exactly the place I envisioned my night ending."

"Are you being serious?" Rory demanded.

The Doctor shuffled off the sofa onto the floor, leaving River on the sofa laying on her side, propping her head up with her hand.

"She started it," the Doctor said, offering a smile that said 'I-don't-know-what-happened-so-I'll-just-blame-it-on-drunk-people'.

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it," Rory said sternly, "But I think it is time we all go to bed."

"No complaints from me," Amy said suggestively as she rubbed Rory's back.

"Same here," River added to the conversation.

"Bed to sleep I think sweetheart," the Doctor said as he helped a drunken River from the sofa.

"Really?" River questioned as she clung to the Doctor.

"Yes," Rory said, "Us too Amy."

River and Amy's face saddened a little and then both let out a groan of disappointment.

"At least carry me up the stairs sweetie," River said when she looked at the mass of stairs she would have to climb just to get to bed.

The Doctor sighed and picked River up who shrieked in the process. River put her arms around the Doctors neck and lent her head against his shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered.

The Doctor smiled, "I love you too sweetheart," he whispered back before kissing Rivers forehead.

The next morning, River woke in her bed alone, but the curtains were open, which was bad for River as she had the hangover from hell.

She stumbled out of bed to close the curtains, which made things slightly more bearable.

"What is happening?" she questioned herself out loud, which was a bad idea as it was like she was shouting at herself.

There was a gentle knocking at the door, that sounded like gunshots to River. "Stop knocking damn it," she said as quietly as she could.

The door opened and Amy walked in with her dressing gown on, her hair tied back messily and sunglasses on.

"You too?" she asked quietly.

River massaged the sides of her head as she nodded to Amy's question.

Amy walked over to sit next to River on the end of the bed, "Have these," she said as she held out a pair of fashionable sunglasses to River.

"Thanks," River whispered.

"Come on, lets go and get some coffee," Amy offered.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, come on Melody."

Amy and River walked downstairs with their sunglasses on, both with hangovers from hell. As they walked into the kitchen, they were met with three screaming, needy children that demanded their attention.

"Morning River," the Doctor said as he helped Dayton with his breakfast.

River said on the chair next to the Doctor, "Hello sweetie," she said before putting her head on the Doctors shoulder.

"Momma," Dayton said happily.

"Have some coffee Mel," Amy said as she held out a large mug to River.

River took the mug, "I think I'm going back to bed," she whispered.

"Me too," Amy whispered as she picked her own mug of coffee up from the table.

River and Amy walked slowly back up the stairs, not being able to handle off the noise from their children.

"I'm crashing with you," Amy smiled weakly.

"Whatever," River replied as she walked in the bedroom. She put her coffee on the side and practically throwing herself on the .

Amy laid next to River, trying to block out the noise, rethinking her whole theory about drinking. "I'm never drinking again," Amy mumbled.

"I second that," River said into the pillow.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amy put the finishing touches to the cake in the kitchen whilst River tried putting streamers up by herself, which was proving rather difficult in Amy's open plan living dining room.

"Why does the room have to be so big?" River questioned.

"Because even though it open planned, it is still quite small so the light from all the windows gives it the illusion that it is bigger than it actually is," Amy replied.

"Seriously?" River sighed, "I'm trying to put banners up and you do the whole long explanation like the Doctor, and..." she added, slightly annoyed.

"I'm here Mel," Amy interrupted mid-sentence as she dusted her hands off on her light blue skinny jeans.

"Sorry," River said as she brushed a stray hair from her face, "I just need everything to be perfect."

"It will be. And Dayton will have a wonderful time," Amy said quietly as she took one side of the streamer from River.

They both pinned their side of the streamer onto the wall and then stepped down to admire their handiwork.

"One down, four to go," River smiled. "How long till they all get back from the park?"

Amy took two steps back to inspect the clock, "15 minutes."

"Okay."

"Do you want some wine or something?"

"No, I'm fine thank you," River smiled.

"Are you pregnant or something?"

River laughed, "I think I would know if I was pregnant or not mother dear."

For the next 15 minutes, Amy and River put all the streamers up, made sure that all the food was cooked and ready, and perfected everything. All for the birthday party.

"Honey, I'm home," the Doctor shouted as he walked through the hallway with a please Dayton.

"And what sort of time do you call this?" River shouted back.

The Doctor looked at his wrist watch, "Two minutes early," he shouted back. He sat Dayton down on the stairs and began to take off his shoes and coat.

River walked into the hallway, "Well, I guess I will have to let you off then," she smirked.

River walked over to the Doctor to steal a kiss, but before their lips could touch, River was met with screaming hello's and hugs from her younger siblings, Brooklyn and Harry.

River smiled because even though everything was loud and noisy, she loved being together with her whole family, especially on special occasions such as birthdays.

"Right. come on birthday boy," River said as she picked Dayton up and carried him through to the living room, where finally, everything was decorated.

"Happy birthday," everyone shouted in unison.

"Balloons," Dayton smiled as he clapped his hands.

"Hows my favorite grandson?" Amy cooed as she took Dayton from River and sat him in front of the giant pile of presents.

Dayton looked to the Doctor for a sign of approval, "For me?" he asked shyly.

The Doctor nodded, "All for you son," he said as he sat on the sofa next to River.

"Mum, can I help him open his presents?" Brooklyn asked hopefully.

Amy smiled, "Help him though, don't open them for him."

For the next half an hour, Brooklyn and Harry helped Dayton to open his birthday presents. He received a new truck play set from Brooklyn and Harry - courtesy of Amy and Rory - which contained a firetruck. He received clothes and various arts and crafts pieces, including a plastic easel set from Amy and Rory. And from River and the Doctor, he received a toy sonic screwdriver - because he always stole the Doctors - and a tricycle.

"Well," Rory said as he pulled Dayton onto his knee, "What do you say?"

"Tank you e'ryone," Dayton said with a wide, cheesy grin.

"Well," Amy said as she got up off of the floor, "I think it is food time."

"Yes," the Doctor said quickly, "Please say you have fish fingers and custard."

Amy let out a small chuckle and nodded, "And Jammy Dodgers."

The Doctor kissed Amy's forehead, "You're the best Pond."

"Yeah, I know I am," Amy winked. "Anyway, time for dinner everyone."

Everyone cheered, and the children - included Dayton who was getting to grips with the concept of running - ran over to their allocated seats, whilst the adults - the Doctor no included because he was already piling his plate up with his favorite food - took a a less chaotic approach to dinner.

"Everything looks wonderful Mum," River smiled, "Thank you."

"Anything for my Melody and only grandson," Amy smiled as she hugged River.

"Do you want anything getting?" the Doctor mumbled with a mouth full of fish fingers and custard.

"Well, defiantly none of that my love," River said as she picked up a plate from the table and helped herself to some of the different sandwiches and other food items on the table.

The Doctor looked over to Dayton who was shoving everything in his mouth as fast as he could.

"Slow down kid," the Doctor said quickly, "We have all day."

"I wonder where he get's it from," Rory questioned.

"Oi, you, Pond," the Doctor said, offended by Rorys statement.

"Sweetie, it is kind of true," River agreed.

"Oh, so is it gang up on the Doctor day?" the Doctor said.

Amy took a few seconds to think, "Something like that, yeah."

"Mum," Harry said after clearing his plate, "When can we have cake?"

"When everyone has had enough to eat sweetheart," Amy smiled.

"Can we go and play whilst we are waiting?" Brooklyn asked pushing her clean plate away.

"Sure," Rory smiled.

Brooklyn and Harry left the table as quickly as they had arrived and headed upstairs to play with their toys.

For a while, everyone chatted - Dayton included - and ate as much as they could because the food that Amy had prepared was really too good to waste.

"Tank you Nanna," Dayton smiled with melted chocolate around his mouth.

"I'll go get him a wipe, and you too by the looks of it Doctor,"Rory said as he got up out of his seat.

"Seriously?" the Doctor said, "You are still picking on me?" he asked, which everyone ignored.

"I'll help you clear away," River said to Amy.

After cleaning away all the dishes into the kitchen, and cleaning up the mess Harry, Brooklyn and Dayton had left behind, it was time for the most important part of the day. Cake time.

"Brooklyn, Harry," Amy shouted, "Time for the cake."

There were suddenly four thundering footsteps descending the stairs, and the sound of siblings arguing over who was going to have the biggest piece.

Amy turned out the lights within the dinging room as soon has Brooklyn and Harry had sat down, and then River walked in with Dayton's birthday cake and everyone began to sing _Happy Birthday_.

The Cake was two tiered, and chocolate flavour, and covered in blue and green butter icing. On the top tier said _'Happy 2nd Birthday Dayton'_ in white icing.

"... Happy birthday to you," everyone finished and started shouting _'hip, hip, hurray'_.

"Yey!" Dayton screamed as River put the cake down in front of him.

"Don't forget to make a wish," Amy said quickly.

Dayton took a deep breath before attempting to blow out all the candles. It took him four attempts before all the candles were blown out, and the cake was ready to be eaten. Amy started to cut the cake up, making sure Dayton had the first piece seen as it was his birthday.

"Do you want some Melody?" Amy asked holding out a plate.

River hook her head slightly, "No thank you."

Amy looked slightly shocked at her answer, but handed the plate to an eager Doctor. "Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"You're pregnant?" the Doctor and Rory spluttered at the same time, spraying cake crumbs everywhere.

"No, no," River said looking at her shocked fiance and father, "I'm just not feeling to good today, that's all."

Amy laughed at River statement, "What ever you say Mels, what ever you say."

"Shut up and eat," River instructed Amy and Rory.

The Doctor looked at River silently, his look saying 'are you sure?'

"I'm not pregnant sweetie," River said reassuring the Doctor, "Now shut up and eat."

"I didn't say anything," the Doctor smiled.

Back in the TARDIS after an eventful 2nd birthday, River was putting Dayton to bed whilst he refused to let go of his new fire truck.

"Is he still not letting the truck go?" the Doctor questioned from the doorway.

River let out a quiet, stifled laugh, "No, and I don't think he ever will."

"I know someone I'm never letting go," the Doctor said as he pulled River in close to him.

River playfully shoved the Doctor chest, but that only made him pull her in closer. She could feel his hearts beating faster as the seconds ticked by.

"What are you nervous about my love?" she asked.

"Nothing," the Doctor lied.

"Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell River."

"Fine... You'll never be able to kiss me. Ever again."

"Ever again?"

"No," River shook her head. "Not unless you tell me."

"Fine," the Doctor sighed. He could never not kiss River again. "It's just that I love having Dayton running through the corridors, my little monkey. But if you was lying at Amy and Rory's, I wouldn't mind."

All River could do was smile, even though there was no chance that she was pregnant.

Was there?

_**Authors note: I know this chapter has been long awaited. But here it is, with a cliffhanger no less. I won't be posting the next chapter till the 21st August because I am going to be away until then so I won't have my laptop. I hope you all like the chapter, and reviews are awesome!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Authors note: I know I said this would be posted on the 21st August, bu**__**t**__** I had no access to a laptop, so here it is.**__** Also I want to say a massive belated Happy Birthday to hoplessromanticauthor, this is her birthday present and she has waited a while for it. Hope you had a great day sweetie,and I hope **__**you all like it**__** because I was the most stressful thing ever trying to this posted for you all.**_

Chapter 8

_That's Dayton at Mum and Dads, the coordinates plotted,_ River thought to herself in the control room. "Now time to get that Time Lord of mine," she muttered quietly to herself.

River walked through the corridors of the TARDIS looking for the Doctor, who apparently didn't want to be found. After a while, she found hi building a contraption of some sort in his study, where she had been several times.

"And what are you doing?" she asked as she sat down in the giant swivel chair.

"Well," the Doctor flustered, "I'm building a secret."

"Doesn't look very secret to me," River smiled as she spun around in the chair, "I know about it."

The Doctor thought about it for a few seconds, "Right then!" he said grabbing Rivers hands and dragging her out of his study. "No more secret knowing please Song."

"Shut up," River said pulling her hands from the Doctors grasp

"Anyway, where is Dayton?" the Doctor questioned, "I thought it was a Momma/son movie day, hence the pajamas," she added pulling River in close to him.

"Well, he is at my parents for a Nanna and Granddad movie day, "River smiled, "So I am taking you somewhere."

"Where are we going?" he whispered eagerly into her ear.

"Well, I have to change, but you have to stay right here.," she smiled again "Promise?"

The Doctor gave River his best smile, and promised her. After 20 minutes of waiting, the Doctor saw River walk back down the corridor. She had changed out of her spotty pajamas, and into a pale, simple summer dress that stopped just below her knees, and showed of more than enough cleavage.

"Are you ready my love?" River asked holding her hand out for him to take.

The Doctor brushed a stray hair from Rivers face. "How do you manage to look this beautiful all the time?" he asked before kissing her.

The kiss took River by surprise, but she soon eased into it. "How do you manage to surprise me all the time?" she questioned back.

"So, where are you taking me Song?" he said quietly as he looked into River blue-green eyes.

"River smiled slightly, "Spoilers my dear, spoilers."

The Doctor and River walked down to the console room where the Doctor was instructed not to touch anything, an to only sit quietly.

"We're here," River said in a sing-song voice, she was in a happy mood today.

The Doctor laughed, "You turned the cool noise off didn't you?"

"Sweetie, you're not supposed to leave the brakes on."

"But the noise is cool River," he protested.

River rolled her eyes, and walked over to the TARDIS doors, "Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready Professor River Song," she replied as he straightened his bow-tie.

River opened the doors and let the Doctor go first, revealing their location for their surprise date.

"It's beautiful," the Doctor said in a hushed tone.

River had taken them both to Central Park, New York City, America in the 24th Century. In front of them both lay a large picnic blanket with various types of food on top - including the Doctors favorite, fish fingers and custard and Jammy Dodgers. The sun was setting, and there were candles surrounding the picnic, giving off a dim light.

River put her arm around the Doctors waist and hugged his side, "Do you lie it?"

"Riv," he sighed, "It's perfect. Just like you."

River smiled, she loved it when the Doctor complimented her. It made her feel like the only girl in the world. "Well, let's tuck in then sweetie."

River and the Doctor sat down on the picnic blanket, and it wasn't long before Rivers head was in the Doctor lap, and the Doctor was trying to get her to try fish fingers and custard.. Again.

"No," River mumbled with her lips pressed together.

"Please," the Doctor pleased.

River shook her head, and leaned up to kiss him instead.

"If you're trying to shut me up, it's working Song," the Doctor mumbled onto River lips.

River smiled and deepened their kiss a little before pulling away.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked.

"Nothing sweetie," River said, giving him her best smile to reassure him. "I just realized that we have a pretty amazing view of the stars tonight."

The Doctor looked up at the sky and agreed with River. The stars were shining brightly, and everything in that moment was perfect. River, the picnic, the candles and the stars, a perfect combination.

"Come and lay down here with me sweetie," River said patting the space beside her.

"Anything for my River," the Doctor said in a hushed tone as he lay down next to River.

River put her head on the Doctor chest, listening to his steady, but aching heartbeats, and pulled him as close to her as s he could. "I love you."

It was those three simple words that the Doctor loved hearing River say the most. Those three simple words that confirmed her affection for him, and reassuring him that their little family will always be the most important thing to her.

The Doctor smiled and kissed the top of Rivers head, "I love you too."

The TARDIS started to play Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden, which made River want to dance.

"Come on sweetie," she said as she stood up, holding her hand out for him to take.

The Doctor got up and took River hand and pulled her in tight. They began to dance slowly along to the song, the song that TARDIS has so carefully picked.

"I have something I need to tell you my love," River whispered, her forehead resting against his.

"Yeah?" he smiled.

"Remember when Mum was asking if I was pregnant?"

"Yes."

"And then you said that you wouldn't mind if I was lying."

"Yes," the Doctor said hopefully.

"Well," River said looking at the Doctors face, awaiting his reaction to her next sentence. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" the Doctor asked, letting go of River hands and stopping dancing through sheer shock.

"I'm pregnant," River repeated, "Three and a half months."

The Doctor picked River up and spun her around, "That's brilliant. Fantastic even. River, I'm so happy," he said quickly.

River smiled, "Me too sweetie, me too."

The Doctor and River began to dance again under the stars and burning orange moonlight whilst the gentle summer breeze surrounded them both in a warm embrace.

It was the perfect night, and the start of something new...

Again.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Morning, sweetheart," the Doctor said as he walked into the bedroom holding a breakfast tray.

River rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed, "How did I get here?"

"You fell asleep in the library last night halfway through reading a book, so I carried you," the Doctor said as he put the breakfast try on Rivers lap.

River looked at the breakfast tray, it had love heart shaped pancakes with whipped cream, and strawberries, accompanied with orange juice and a mug of tea. It was her favorite breakfast.

"Thank you, sweetie," River smiled. "Where's my little monkey anyway?"

"He's amusing himself with his fire truck from Amy and watching that Disney film -" the Doctor began.

"Momma," Dayton said as he walked into the room dragging a large sack of his favorite toys and books. "It's playtime."

River and the Doctor smiled at how fast he was growing, and also at how fast his vocabulary was expanding. He wasn't their baby boy anymore, he was growing into a toddler.

"Come here, sunshine," the Doctor said as he picked Dayton up.

The Doctor threw Dayton on the bed next to River, who had just managed to put the uneaten breakfast on the bedside table in time.

"Morning, Momma," Dayton said as he cuddled up to River, "I missed you."

River laughed, "You saw me last night when I read you a bedtime story, silly."

"Okay," the Doctor sighed, "I wasn't going to tell you this -"

"Tell me what?" River asked through gritted teeth.

"Well," the Doctor said shyly as he scratched his cheek, something he always did when he was nervous. "You have kind of been out for the last day."

"Dayton, sweetie, go and play outside in the corridor for a minute. I have to talk to Daddy," River said in a quiet tone as not to alarm her curious son.

"Okay, Momma," he said as he slid off the bed. "Please don't hurt Daddy," he added as he went outside with his fire truck.

The Doctor closed the bedroom door and turned around to see a very angry, very pregnant River stood in front of him.

"You really weren't going to tell me that I have been unconscious for 24 hours?" she asked angrily.

The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair, gosh, River made him so nervous when she was mad.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

River started pacing the room to avoid the temptation to slap or punch the man standing in front of her.

"Well is everything okay?" she asked, "With the baby, there isn't anything wrong with him?"

"Wait -" the Doctor began before he was interrupted by a toddler and his fire truck.

"Daddy, can we go for Momma's surprise now?" Dayton asked.

"Give me a minute to finish speaking to Momma," the Doctor sighed.

Dayton smiled and then closed the bedroom door. When the door was closed, he sat down against the wall and played with his truck - making care and fire truck noises - until River and the Doctor came out the bedroom, smiles and happiness like nothing had happened.

"Are you coming with us, sweetie?" River asked Dayton.

Dayton nodded and smiled, baring all the new teeth he had acquired over the past few months.

"Come on, Song," the Doctor smiled, "We are going to do everything ourselves this time around."

River stopped mid-step, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

The Doctor laughed and smiled, "I know everything.. I think."

The Doctor, River and Dayton reached the med-bay after taking a few detours to the kitchen for some food and the play room so Dayton could get another truck.

"A little help here," River laughed, "I _am_ four and a half months pregnant."

Dayton rushed to Rivers aid and started pushing her leg, believing that he was helping her. The Doctor helped River climb onto the bed - Dayton still believing he did all the work - and then he got the gel and squirted it onto Rivers lower abdomen.

"Momma, I can't see," Dayton said. "Can I sit up there with you?"

"Come here you little monkey," the Doctor said as he picked Dayton up and sat him next to River on the bed.

"Get on with it will you," River said, she was excited to see her baby for the first time.

"So," the Doctor mumbled to himself, "I just do this, and then that," he instructed himself as he flicked some switches and pressed some buttons at the same time.

"Daddy, hurry up, I want to see her," Dayton said, getting excited about the prospect of having a younger sibling to look after and play with.

The Doctor put the transducer on Rivers abdomen where the el was and a little image flickered onto the screen.

"Look Momma, look on the screen!" Dayton exclaimed.

River look at the screen, and there she saw her son, or daughter. It was mesmerizing, and it took her back to when she was pregnant with Dayton. She was so happy that she was able to experience pregnancy again.

"So, girl or a boy, sweetie?" she asked quietly.

The Doctor studied the screen for a few minutes whilst keeping the transducer pressed against Rivers abdomen.

"Well," he said as he took a deep breath, "It looks like there will be a miniature River Song running around," he smiled.

"Do I have a brother or sister, Daddy?" Dayton asked.

The Doctor wiped the gel from Rivers abdomen and smiled at his sons question. "You're going to have a little sister."

River got off the bed, taking Dayton on her hip, "Are you going to be a nice big brother?" she asked.

Dayton nodded, "Yes, Momma, I promise. Can I go and play now?"

"Sure honey," River said as she out Dayton down with a slight struggle.

Dayton ran off towards the play room whilst River sneaked back into the bed bay.

"So, two River Song's then?" the Doctor smiled.

"Well," River sighed as she walked over to the Doctor, resting her arms around his neck. "I'm not too sure about 'River' but Ava sounds better."

"Ava-Leigh Song," the Doctor corrected.

River smiled before kissing the Doctor passionately, "That sounds perfect."

"She will be perfect," the Doctor whispered.

_**Authors note: A general heads up, but I think there is only going to be one more chapter before the b**__**i**__**g final ending, and then the epilogue. So there should be three more chapters to come before this adventure is coming to an end.**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

It was the morning of the wedding, and once again, River had hardly got any sleep due to her unborn daughter.

At approximately 8am, her younger sister Brooklyn ran into the spare room.

"Melody!" she shouted repeatedly as she jumped on the bed, "Wedding time. Time for us to be a princesses."

What Brooklyn was saying was in fact true, River had promised to let her little sister choose a beautiful dress and to have her hair done professionally like a princess. Brooklyn was in love with the idea and hadn't let it go since River had told her about it.

"Yes, I know, sweetie. You haven't let me forget since the moment I told you," River laughed.

There was a gentle knock on the bedroom door followed by a thick Scottish accent asking whether she could come in.

"Melody is awake, Mum, it's fine" Brooklyn said, happy that her two favorite people were awake and in the same room.

"Good morning, Mum," River said as she sat up in her double bed, which felt really empty because the Doctor wasn't there to take up his half of the bed.

Amy sat on the end of the bed, im awe that Rivers day was finally here, she was more worried about something going terribly wrong.

"Sleep well Mel?" Amy asked.

River sighed, "I think I had about two hours sleep, the little one kept deciding to play football."

"Perks of pregnancy, my dear," Amy tried to say in the most serious tome she could do.

"Mum," Brooklyn asked, "When do I get to be a princess?"

"Well, I have the whole morning planned out for three of us, which reminds me," Amy babbled, "We have to leave in 20 minutes for the first part of the morning."

Both River and Brooklyn looked at Amy, "Mum!" they exclaimed in usion.

Amy forced River out of bed and made her and Brooklyn get ready in time for 8:20 am. She had a few surprises for her daughters.

"So, where are we going so damn early?" River asked Amy.

"Well, first we are going out for breakfast, then it's hair time, and then it will be time for us to come home and get ready in time for the big day."

River sighed, it sounded like fun, but all she wanted right now was her Doctor, her son and daughter and a decent amount of sleep.

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor was pacing around the control room, his nerves getting the better of him. His thoughts were the only thing kept him company for the past hour, but they also kept telling him to go and see River even though he had been given specific instructions not to leave the TARDIS.

"Daddy?" Dayton said as he walked into the control room holding his space themed comfort blanket, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing sunshine, Daddy is just missing Momma that's all," the Doctor smiled, "What are you doing up anyway?"

"I miss Momma too," he said as he rubbed his eyes with his blanket, "And I had a bad dream."

"Come here," the Doctor said as he held his hands out.

Dayton walked over to the Doctor, dragging his blanket behind him, "Daddy, when do we get to see Momma?" Dayton asked when the Doctor had picked him up.

The Doctor began to walk back to Daytons bedroom to put his sleepy son back to bed, at least for a few hours.

"Soon, when Grandpa says we can," the Doctor said quietly.

The Doctor put Dayton back in his bed and read him his favorite bedtime story, complete with silly voices and sonicing the air with his sonic screwdriver.

Back on Earth, it was time for River to get ready for the wedding, it was currently 11am and the wedding started at 12pm. Amy, Brooklyn and River had relocated to the wedding location which was a lavish hotel which River had the joy of picking.

"River," Amy said, "That is Brooklyn ready, now to start on your makeup."

River decided that she wanted Amy to do her hair and makeup, she really just wanted everyone there that mattered to her and the Doctor, and she had a few surprises for him.

"Okay," River said as she sat down in front of the mirror, her excitement and nerves building up inside her.

Amy carefully applied Rivers makeup making sure that she looked perfect - even though she didn't need the makeup for that - and then she worked wonders on Rivers hair, trying to keep it as natural as possible.

After 30 minutes, River was finally ready - minus the wedding dress - and it was time to get Brooklyn into her bridesmaid dress which she had chosen herself and then for Amy to get ready.

By the time the clock struck 12pm, everyone in the specious hotel room was ready, for once they were going to be on time.

"You look so pretty Melody," Brooklyn smiled, proud of her older sister.

"Well I wish I looked like you, your dress is way better than mine," she smiled back.

Amy sat back and watched her two daughters talking, it was hard for her to believe that River was doing the whole 'big white wedding thing', but she was happy that her other daughter and son could share these special moments.

There was a small knock on the door followed by Rory's voice, "We are ready downstairs."

Brooklyn open the hotel door, "Dad," she said happily as she hugged her father.

"You look so pretty, princess," Rory smiled as he hugged his daughter back.

He then looked up and he saw River, and he was speechless. He dress was so simple, but so effective at the same time. It was white and plain, strapless and it hugged her figure in all the right places, showing off her baby bump which she was proud of.

"What do you think, Dad?" River sighed.

"Perfect," Rory smiled, "But we have to go otherwise we'll be very late," he added with a small laugh.

And then it was time, time for River to marry the love of her life...again.

**A/N: Once again, I am so, so, so sorry for the long awaited update. As stated in previous A/N I have been going through ****one**** hard stuff, and I am working through it, and I am getting better slowly. The main reason that I have posted is that it is the one year ****friend-iversary**** of my best friend who sadly lives in America, but I hope I will be lucky enough to meet her some day in the future. I hope that everyone deems this update worthy and the next one will be on Christmas Day, and I promise to the moon and back!**


End file.
